Walk, Walk, Fashion Baby
by onlyonekamui
Summary: AU, Blaine and Kurt.  Based off of the Fashion Night Out video.  Blaine and Kurt are rival models, but just how much do they hate each other?  Rated M for good reason.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt waited back stage at the Vogue runway show, trying to get into the zone. He wouldn't be rattled by the fact that Blaine Anderson was here.

The two of them had been battling on the catwalk since he could remember. If one person wasn't asked to work a show, the other would be there. Both had more covers then could be counted, both worked for the same modeling company. It was just assumed the two held a rivalry against the other from the way they acted on the job. Working together put everyone was on edge, because they never knew what to expect from them.

No one had ever seen them fight, they traveled in different cars. Both were so dedicated to their work and when asked about the other, it was always the same reply. A roll of the eyes and a 'no comment'.

So here they were at the show, dressed to the nines and listening to the music, watching the others work the runway as they only knew how. But the audience wasn't here to see everyone else. They were here to see two of the best models in the business strut their stuff and give them something to write about on the all the best fashion websites.

Blaine stood in the wings on the other side of the stage, watching Kurt, a dangerous smile on his face. Kurt looked up and caught Blaine's eyes, glancing around to make sure no one else was watching them. They were alone with the exception of a lone stage manager. He was far to distracted to see them and they were tucked to far behind the scenes for the people by the stage to catch a glimpse. Kurt looked at him there in his red suit, his eyes boring into his own. Kurt returned the smile, touching himself over his tight pants. Blaine just nodded his head, doing the same.

And Blaine was off, walking down the runway. Kurt watched him walk. Flawless. Anderson was absolutely flawless. The way he touched himself and worked the outfit, how he charmed the crowd with that deep smoulder and those puppy dog eyes. Kurt breathed in deep regretting that they'd put him in these skin tight pants. No one would notice and if they did, it would give them something to talk about in the rags.

He was given his cue to walk and Kurt was off, his slender legs stomping down the runway, right towards Blaine. The other boy dodged Kurt's charge, their eyes meeting for a second, before they went their seperate ways. The crowd made some noise between applause and 'oo's', sensing the tension on the stage. Blaine lingered back watching Kurt for a moment, before he disappeared backstage, lining up for the final walk.

Hummel was backstage moments later, getting in line behind the other. The newer male models were all so high off their runway walk, that they paid no mind to the two men at the back of the line up. Maybe that and they knew better then to think they could talk to them. Blaine and Kurt were considered royalty in the modeling world.

"Nice walk, Anderson," Kurt whispered. "A little flirty today, don't you think?"

"I find it very affective. Do you have a problem with that, Hummel?" Blaine glanced over his shoulder, the smoulder from before still in his eyes. Kurt shrugged, his front pressing to the man's back, causing him to go stiff. Before they knew it, they had snapped back into runway mode and were taking their final walk to a cheering crowd and a onslaught of flashing lights.

Kurt made it behind the curtain, before he was tugged into a dark corner. Blaine's lips crashed against the slimmer boys mouth and he could only return it, doing his best not to moan and draw attention to themselves. "Dressing room, 20 minutes," Blaine groaned against his lips, before pushing off to join the rest of the crowd and disappeared.

Kurt licked his lips, taking a moment to calm his breathing, watching the red suit vanish in the sea of fashionable clothing. A small smile graced his lips.

Nothing like rival sex.

The cameras met him and once again, he gave minimal information, thanked the designer and disclosed rumours that he was courting any of the Angels from Victoria Secret. He heard mention of Blaine Anderson and shut down, continuing to walk off towards the dressing rooms. Ahh yes, Blaine. Where was the sexy bastard anyways?

Kurt started to strip down, taking the hat off his head, slipping the scarf off when he looked in the mirror. Sitting on the couch behind him in a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt was Blaine. Kurt inhaled sharply and turned around to face him, before he moved to the door to lock it. "Do you want to get caught?" he asked mussing up his tightly slicked down hair.

"Do I look like I care. You're the one that wants to keep it this big secret. Which is hilarious, because you don't seem like the shy type to hide something like this."

"Oh, I could care less if they find out I'm gay. You were the one that didn't want this getting in the way of our careers."

"Well, when you're right, you're right." Blaine smiled, his chin tilting up. Kurt took the jacket off and hung it over the chair to the vanity before he made his way over to the man on the couch, strattling his lap.

"I'm always right, Anderson," Kurt smiled back before he started to kiss the other. Blaine groaned against Kurt's lips, his kissing fighting back against the others. Before long, shirts were tossed aside, hips were grinding hard against the others. Kurt could feel the sweat building on his skin, his hand pressed to Blaine's damp chest. 

Blaine's fingers tugged at the spandex fabric of the man's pants, slidding them down and off his hips to reveal Kurt's hard on. "This must have been killing you during the show," Blaine said as he nipped at the skin by Kurt's ear.

"I could say the same about you," Kurt moaned, his own hands now working on freeing his partners buldge from the jeans he wore. He tugged hard, lifting up Blaine's hips and with one good tug, skin rubbed against skin just the right way. Both of them moaned, lips crashing into one another, hands tangled in each others hair.

"We don't have much time," Kurt whined, pushing up onto Blaine more. "I have to be on a plane to Venice in a few hours. Fuck early check-INSSSSSSSS-" Kurt hissed as Blaine pushed back, just as eager to get things moving. "Christ it's been to long since we've been together."

"It's because we rarely do a show together. Normally were on different sides of the globe." Blaine rolled Kurt onto his back on the couch, completely removing the other's pants and his own. "Four months? Was it Boston last time?"

"Forget last time, just get inside me." Kurt half growled as he spoke to Blaine, hand reaching down to tug on him rather roughly. That got the perfect reaction out of Blaine. Anderson reached down to grab the small tube of lube from his pants pocket and lathered himself well. The excess on his fingers rimmed Kurt getting him as ready as he could for his quick entrance.

He entered the man with one strong thrust causing Kurt to arch off the couch into him. His smaller frame pushed down on the cock inside him, fingers digging into his neck to bring him down into a kiss. The two man rocked against each other roughly. Blaine reached between them to jerk off Kurt, helping him along to match how close he was to cuming.

It didn't take long before the two men to reach their climax, kiss each other so they wouldn't yell out and get visitors to check on them. Kurt's chest hurt from breathing so hard, ever muscle in his stomach clenched as his body washed over and over again in orgasm. Blaine was shaking as well, pulling out carefully. After a moment or so, he slid off the couch, getting them both a towel to clean off with. Both men dressed in silence, fixing their hair in the mirror of the vanity, before they turned their attention back onto one another.

They kissed once more, letting it linger. Who knew when they'd be on a show together again. "Till the next four months?" Blaine asked, picking up his bag from the floor.

"You have my cell number," Kurt said, grabbing his own luggage. "When's your next show?"

"Paris in two weeks, photoshoot for Out the week before."

"Might not be as long as you think then," Kurt winked. "See you in Paris, Anderson." Kurt unlocked the door and stepped out, heading to the exit for his car that was waiting. Blaine took out his phone and checked his contacts, when he saw a message on his phone.

_One of the models is sick. We need you in Venice on the next flight._

"Might not be as long as you think, indeed," Blaine smiled.

-Fin-

**Hey everyone! Just a little drabble from a prompt for the Fashion Night out video. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review if you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The first 48 hours in Venice has been interesting to say the least. The flight had been murder, he barely slept on the flight since sitting had proven to be a bit uncomfortable. He'd sent a rather sarcastic thank you text to Blaine for that. Once he'd arrived, he'd been pulled off a plane and right into a photoshoot and interview. Kurt didn't mean to be as irretated as he was, but this woman was asking the stupidest questions, all rather personal.

"...so what we'd like to know is if there is any special woman in your life-"

"You're joking right?" Kurt held his hand up, stopping her before she could try to laugh it off. "I've been harassed with this question since the start of my career. With a voice this high, and a body this tone? Has anyone ever seen me hanging off a woman? No. I'm gay. Lay your rumours to rest." He carefully unhooked the microphone from his shirt and put his sunglasses on, making his way out of the room where his driver was waiting for him.

"You're running early," he said, happily, following him out of the main office.

"I cut it short. They were being disrespectful and I put her in her place." Taking out his phone, he sent a quick text to his management office to do some damage control with the promise he'd explain himself later on. He climbed into the car and they were off to the museum where the fashion show was being held that night. He was mid-text, when his phone exploded with tweets. Mentions. It happened close to shows, but not to this effect. Finishing his message, he went to see what the fuss was.

The bitch from the interview had outted him on Twitter. She couldn't even wait to upload their interview. "God Damnit," he hissed, leaning back in the seat. The internet was the most ridiculous thing ever. He could just leave it alone and let his manager take care of it, but there was that whole, lack of sleep.

_I'm sure you all heard I'm gay. I'm also sure few of you are surprised. Long story short, it's true._

There. Right from him. Society could have their way with him.

"Mr. Hummel, are you all right?" Kurt looked up, confused at the driver's question, till he saw his face in the rearview mirror. He was a bit pale and his eyes were watering. Clearing his throat, he turned his attention outside the car.

"Yes, thank you." He threw his sunglasses on quickly. The arrived at the venue and got out, heading right inside. Thankfully, the press had not come yet and he made it in without to many people calling out to him. He was escorted along till he got to his dressing room and closed the door, sitting down in the chair by the vanity.

He knew for years who he was and he wasn't hiding from anyone. His life was no ones business and with no time for a solid relationship, why would he just bring up he was gay? Why was that now the top tweet?

There was a knock on the door that caused him to growl in frustration. His face was streaked in tears, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. If this was someone coming to ask him about this, he knew he was going to lose it.

"Go away, please," he said, taking the sunglasses off and put them on the vanity. The knock got louder. "I don't want to talk about it, thank you," but the knocking carried on. Pushing out of the chair he closed the distance between where he was and the door and no time, throwing it open. "WHAT?"

Blaine was standing with his hand still raised to the door, his bag thrown over his shoulder. He looked as perfect as ever and here Kurt was, a disgusting sobbing mess. "What-"

"We're sharing a dressing room... didn't you see the door? Surprise," he said, stepping in and closed the door. He wasn't even going to ask if Kurt was all right. Blaine wasn't blind. He could see he wasn't anywhere near it. Putting his bag down, took his scarf off to start to wipe some of the tears from Kurt's face. "I saw what she did. It was totally out of line."

Kurt pushed Blaine's hand away from his face, his arms wrapping around himself. "I'm not ashamed of it. My father knows, my close friends know. I was tortured at school for it, till I got to college. I'm surprised it took this long for the world to clue in. I don't know what's come over me."

"Because you're scared. You already know what your friend and family think of you. Now you have to deal with how the whole world looks at you. Trust me, I get it."

"Yes, but you've always been out of the closet Blaine. How many times have you interviewed for Gay Rights, or modeled for Out Magazine? Everyone knows who you are!" Kurt became stiff as Blaine grabbed him. He didn't even realize he was shaking till someone was holding him still.

"Fuck everyone else." Blaine was gazing deeply into his eyes. "This isn't about them. You are a strong, confident person, Kurt Hummel. You are one of the top male models in the business. Gay, straight, it doesn't matter. All our label cares about is how you work it out there. You are a beautiful, amazing person and I hate seeing you like this."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, both hands cupping either side of his face. It grounded him a little and Blaine didn't push him away even for a second. Once they broke apart, Blaine brought him over to the couch, sitting him down beside him. "We still have a few hours till we have to get ready. You look exhausted." He slid the phone out of Kurt's hand and put it on mute. He'd had enough of that for the moment. He let the other lay his head down in his lap, curled up on the couch next to him while Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. It didn't take long for him to pass out and Blaine sighed in relief. He could only begin to imagine what the night would bring.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

By the time Kurt woke up, his confidence was back. He didn't get rocked for long, his tough skin growing right back over each new cut. He could hear the whispers of the others around him, in several different languages. He took his seat beside Blaine and let them tease the hell out of his hair, his eyes smeared in black eyeshadow. The rest of the group was being made paler, but since Kurt was already white as a sheet that need not apply for him. His attention moved to Blaine every now and then.

Kurt was sure his heart stopped a couple times. There he sat, speaking Italian, his hair just as teased, his eyes even darker thanks to the make-up around them. They had him pressed in a pair of skin tight grey jeans and a leather jacket. It was enchanting really, but he was coy not to let his eyes linger for long, nor let his poker face give in.

"Five minutes to show," the stage manager called. Kurt got up out of the chair, shifting the leather pants he wore ever so slightly. He pulled the fur collared vest on over the poorly buttoned shirt and took his place in the line up. The music started pumping and Kurt closed his eyes, getting into his own little zone.

The show started to a very enthusiastic crowd. Before he knew it, he was on the runway, the cameras flashing, the people clapping. Kurt made it to the end of the catwalk, making his pose.

"Omosessuale!"

It was like a siren in the night. The crowd went silent accept for the group of photographers that started to chant it, looking for a reaction out of Kurt. But he didn't break. He struck another fierce pose, before he turned and walked his way back down. Blaine was coming down the other side of the catwalk, hearing the chants. It didn't take someone that knew Italian to figure out what was being said. His eyes moved to Kurt's stone face for a moment, before he was right back into the show.

He blew the photographers a kiss, before he followed after Kurt and got backstage. Kurt was already back in line, waiting to walk out for the final walk. "Kurt-"

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I've ruined the whole show."

"You have not. The immature assholes-" But Kurt waved him off.

They did their final walk and quickly changed out of their outfits. Blaine tried to stop Kurt, but he was grabbing his things, not even bothering to take his make-up off. He went backstage once more, finding the designer. "I'm so sorry about tonight. I should have pulled myself from the show."

"No, no! Kurt! You are amazing," the woman smiled, giving him a hug. "I only cared how you performed and the photos will speak volumes. This show was a success." She kissed his cheek, before turning back to the rest of her press. Kurt didn't push the matter, but thanked her quietly, before moving to leave. He was just about to head out the front door, when someone pulled him to the side.

"I wouldn't go out that way if I were you. Those assholes are waiting outside. You may be able to keep your cool on the runway, but out there is something else entirely." Blaine let him go as a few more people walked by. "What hotel are you at?"

"I don't know where the agency put me. The driver was going to take me-"

"Then it's probably the same one as me. Come on, my ride is right out here," he said pushing the side door open for him. Kurt hesitated a moment, before he got in the car beside Blaine. No one had seen them leave. One less rumour to be spread around. The car ride was quiet as both of them checked their messages and appointments. Once they got to the hotel, Kurt went to check in, but Blaine just ushered him along to the elevators. "I already messaged the agency. You're staying with me tonight. Less people calling your room and harassing you."

"Blaine you don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to. I want to. You've had my back plenty of times. About time I returned some favors." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, before the doors opened to their floor and they got out.

"I would have thought you'd be going to the after party. I hope I didn't ruin any of your plans," Kurt said, setting his bag down.

"Please. Booze, boys, loud music? I have two of the three right here and the conversation is much better." Blaine smiled setting his own things down before he moved to close the curtains to the room. Kurt merely rolled his eyes, before taking the face wash out of his bag and moved to the bathroom to strip his face.

It took him a few minutes to get all the eyeliner and shadow off. He wasn't even going to bother with his hair. It was a big mess and a lost cause for the night. Blaine knocked gently on the door, pushing it open. "Just making sure you didn't fall in. Feeling all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I told you before, just add it to the list of people that know," he sighed, looking in the mirror. Blaine walked up behind him, his strong arms wrapped around Kurt's waist. His lips pressed into the other's neck, causing him to shiver.

"Everyone will have a story about how they found out," Blaine said, continuing to kiss the bare skin on Kurt's neck and back. "But mine's still the best." He wondered if Kurt would even remember. "What was it, two years ago? You had the worst hard on after one of the shows. I saw you struggling with it."

"You took me inbetween the trailers outside the show and sucked me off," Kurt shivered again, his hand reaching back into Blaine's insane hair. Blaine simply moaned that he was correct. "Always such a romantic."

"You're awful tense."

"You're sucking on my neck."

Blaine grinned, looking at the both of them in the mirror. "We both know that's not the reason. You need to relax. The show was amazing, people suck." He turned Kurt around, his fingers carefully undoing the button to Kurt's pants. He watched Blaine as he freed himself from his pants, before he started to do the same to the other.

"I'll relax, but I refuse to do so in a bathroom," Kurt whispered, pressing up against Blaine. He slinked his way into the other room, turning the lights off as he went. The city lights behind the thin curtain lit the room just enough to see around it. Kurt removed his shirt next to the bed, the arms from before coming around him again, pushing against him from behind.

Kurt was the one to moan this time, turning his head back so he could kiss him. "We can't just keep casually fucking like this," he whispered, freeing himself from the other's clutches and sat down on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, following him on top of the sheets.

"I mean we've been doing it for two years and we've been less and less careful about people finding out. Anyone could have caught us a few days ago and tonight in the alley, I may have looked for people catching us, but I could have cared less if they had." Kurt laid back in the sheets, his hands pulling the shirt off of Blaine.

"What are you saying?" Blaine asked, going back in for another round of kissing. Both boys were completely wrapped up in one another, bodies pressed together.

"I... I'm saying I, I want that relationship you're always going on about. If they find out, then so be it." Blaine came up from kissing Kurt's chest to look him in the eyes. It took him a moment to respond, but it certainly wasn't negative.

"You've never been sexier." Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's body, causing the boy to squirm beneithe him, arching his back as Blaine got closer and closer to his errection. The curly haired boy pushed Kurt's legs back ever so slightly as he started to give him a blow job. The action got a loud hiss from the other, before it turned to a evened out moan.

Kurt's fingers nested in Blaine's locks, urging him to go faster. The friction was perfect and he'd missed this so much. Not that the rushed sex after a show wasn't amazing, but when they had some more time, it was more special. Years ago, they'd battled with condoms and being careful, but as time went on, they couldn't find the will to care about such things. Neither had been with anyone else physically. Without even realizing, they'd been a couple all along.

Before long, Kurt was in Blaine's lap, grinding down against him while the other stretched him out with a few fingers. Their kisses were less sweet then before, both nicking each others lips from the fierceness. Kurt reached back and slid Blaine's fingers out of him, moving down to work on the shaft between them.

"That's what you want then," Blaine moaned against his lips. Hummel had been at a loss for words for several minutes now and could only shake his head. He urged Blaine onto his back, shifting around until he finally eased the cock inside him. Instantly he started to rock against it, his hands groping at the hard chest muscles below him.

The two were in perfect sync together, pushing from each, sending them both off into euforia. Blaine could see Kurt wearing down and took hold of Kurt pumping at him, squeezing him, hoping to bring his relief. Kurt cried out, clenching down around Blaine. He had not been expecting that and he shivered, his hips coming off the bed. "Fuck, Kurt..."

"I k-know," Kurt stammered, trying to pushing into Blaine's hand as well as down. His body didn't know what it wanted more and he was so close to the edge it was painful. His eyes moved down to Blaine, watching him, really seeing how beautiful he was, how much he cared for him.

"Blaine-"

"I know, I'm close too," he moaned.

"Blaine I-"

"Oh God Kurt, I know, it's amazing-"

"Blaine I L-" Kurt cried out as Blaine hit his prostate just the right way. He was spent. He came all over the boy below him's chest, still moving his hips so Blaine could have his release as well. It didn't take long for Blaine to follow, cuming inside the other and helped lay him down beside him on the bed. Kurt was mumbling something, but it was so shakey and disoriented it was hard to make out.

"What?" he asked breathless, trying to get his head to feel attached to his body once more.

"I love you," Kurt murmered, feeling his cheeks grow flush.

Blaine just smiled kissing him. "Yeah well, I loved you first. About time you caught on." He pulled Kurt into a hug, running his fingers through the others hair till he fell asleep in his arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After a quick shower the next morning, both were ready to check out. "Don't have to be to the Paris show for another week. What did you have planned until then?" Kurt asked Blaine, finishing up his non-fat mocha by the window.

"I didn't have anything, actually. Planned on going early and seeing a few sights. Been a while since I was in Paris. What about you?"

"I thought about going home, but the jet lag would be murder. I'll have time to visit my father after this show. God knows I love going back to Ohio." Looking down at the streets below, there were news reporters and photags waiting outside the entrance. "What are the chances some prince is staying here too."

"What do you mean?" Blaine took a sip of his own coffee and looked outside to see the mess in the streets. "They can't all be here for you, can they?" Kurt shrugged.

"Come to Paris with me."

Kurt's attention was immediately on Blaine. "What-"

"Why not. We haven't really ever hung out. We'd do a show, have a few hours after. I think we know about each other through google searches. Come on. This would be the chance to really get to know one another. How could we say we're in love if we have to look up what our favorite movie is, or color?" Kurt bit his lip, listening to Blaine. That would mean going out the door with each other, be seen at the airport. They would know. He'd been out of the closet barely 15 hours and he'd be with the one guy he'd been rumoured with for years.

And why was that a bad thing anymore?

"All right. Let's give them something to talk about." Blaine cheered, kissing Kurt's cheek as he collected his things.

"_Breakfast at Tiffany's._"

"Huh?"

"That's my favorite movie," Kurt said, returning the kiss to his cheek. "And my favorite color is red." Blaine laughed, following Kurt out the door and down to the lobby. There was a car waiting for them in the mess of people and they went right to it, hand in hand. Let the world talk. He had better things to concern himself with now.

**Okay, you asked for another part and there you are. Not sure yet whether or not there will be another after this. Maybe if I get inspired or bored enough lol. I'm sure you all got what the translation was before but just in case omosessuale is Italian for homosexual. Thanks for reading and reviewing :D Feel free to leave suggestions too!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Hotel Paris Rivoli had been their home for the last few days. They'd spent most of their time in the room, bonding, speaking with their modeling angecy and clearing up some loose ends. Kurt explained himself and his actions in the interview in Venice and was assure they would look into the matter further. It was a weight off his shoulders to know that the company was behind him as well. There was no judging who would take this news well and who wouldn't.

The sun poured into their suite, Kurt tangled up in the white sheets on the bed, sipping at his coffee the room service had brought up for them, looking over the morning news on his smart phone. Blaine laid beside him, body lost under the thin blankets on the bed, his hand tangled in Kurt's hair as he watched him.

"You're going to give me a complex," Kurt smiled, scrolling through the news feed.

"How so? You're a model love. You're suppose to be used to people staring at you all the time." Blaine smiled and let his hand fall lazily on the bed, stretching with a rather intense groan.

"True, but they don't all look at me with such awe and affection," Kurt blushed. He put the phone down in front of him and took another sip of his coffee, watching Blaine sprawl out on the bed. "Is the cabin fever setting in?"

"A little. It's been a few days. I think it might be safe to go out and explore a little. What do you say?" He knew how Kurt got when he wanted some personal time. He'd stay in this hotel right up until the show if he felt like it. "We can do some shopping, some light lunch. I don't think anyone is going to bother you for a while."

Kurt seemed a bit weary about the idea. But then again, he wasn't one to pass up a shopping trip and Blaine would be with him. "All right. Why not. Besides, all the rag magazines have their cover story, My brother texted me the other night that I was front cover of the Enquirer and Us Weekly. I'm just waiting for People to call me for the exclusive interview." Kurt sat up, letting the sheets fall off his naked body and finished his cup of joe.

"And if they do call?" Blaine sat up as well, kissing Kurt's shoulder sweetly.

"What's to say? I think 'I'm gay' speaks for itself, don't you? I'm sure they'll want my whole back story. Grew up in a little bumpkiss town that tormented me, my father lost his wife and my mother when I was eight years old to cancer. He remarried while I was in high school and I got my brother Finn who protected me as best he could. Top jock, no one picked on his little brother. I have a wonderful, talented sister-in-law, Rachel... that's it. There's really not that much interesting about me. Only reason I got into modeling was because I loved fashion and I got lucky. Not really cover story material."

"What do you mean, you got lucky? When I joined up, you were top dog. Had the most bookings and go sees then anyone else. That's not luck, that's pure talent and charm." Kurt blushed when Blaine spoke of him like that. "If it wasn't noticeable, I'm a huge admirer."

"Thank you, but it was luck. I needed some extra money while at college and did a fashion show for the kids in the Fashion class. I didn't realize that agents were there. That's how I got signed. I had the IT factor, but to be honest, I still don't know what IT is." Kurt ran his hand through his hair, looking around the room. "Truth be told, I would much rather be sewing then wearing it."

Blaine sat up a little more. "So why don't you do that then? God knows you'd have the endoresments and a willing model right here. You have an eye for fashion too. You're young, change it up a little if you're not completely happy. Hell I don't know if I want to model forever. I'd be just as happy playing guitar at coffee shops, living in the park in a box." Kurt tapped his arm, laughing at him.

"You would not. Don't even say that."

"It's true. Modeling is fun, and I've got to see the world because of it. But the labels? Constantly being torn apart for your looks by papers and reviews. I could do without it. My perfect day is just going out and exploring. Without the make-up." Blaine slid off the bed and kissed Kurt, bending down to grab his jeans. "So let's have a perfect day, yeah?"

"Well I need to shower and pick out and outfit-"

"Nope, time to live a little, Hummel. Jeans and a t-shirt, no product in your hair. This is a comfortable day and who knows, people might not recognize you if you do it." Blaine tossed him a pair of pants and smiled, looking through his luggage for a shirt to pull on. Kurt seemed a bit outraged by the whole thing, but Blaine made a good point. The scruffier he looked the less chance they'd be bothered if anyone was to notice them. "They'll clean us up before the show tonight anyways."

"All right, fine." Kurt moved off the bed and pulled on a pair of his favorite jeans and a t-shirt. Before he knew it, they were out of the hotel and walking down the streets of Paris together.

Kurt had to admitt, for the first time in a while, he was really happy. He had a boyfriend, who just happened to be one of his best friends, he was completely out of the closet,(even though he still swore he wasn't hiding his sexuality from anyone) and the last few shows, despite a little bit of an uproar, had been fantastic. The more he and Blaine talked the more Kurt considered what he'd told him. Maybe it was time to move away from modeling. New faces were coming in, some of the clothes coming out were absolutely hideous. He had some fresh ideas and the more he bounced of Blaine, the more encouragement he got.

By the time they were done with their lunch, Kurt had drawn out most of his ideas on a series of napkins at the table. "And what will you be calling this company of yours, hmm?" Kurt looked down at the designs and shrugged. Blaine took a closer look at them. "You know this blazer here, it reminds me of my uniform from private school."

"Where did you go?"

"Dalton Academy. For only the richest of the rich. Lots of kids from lawyers and doctors."

"Well your father is a lawyer, isn't he?" Blaine nodded. "Dalton. I like it. I really like it. It just sounds rich and stylish. It would fit perfectly." Kurt smiled, bouncing in his seat happily. They paid for the check and Kurt collected his napkins, tucking them into his bag. As they left the cafe, both boys noticed the cars parked outside, cameras leaning out the window.

"Come on," Blaine said softly, taking Kurt's hand and walked down the street. Of course, the engines started and the car rolled after them, someone yelling in french out the window. Kurt ignored them and the ability to tell them off. He didn't want to cause anymore drama. He just wanted to be left alone.

"We should get a cab and head back to the hotel," Blaine said, walking a little faster, pulling Kurt along. "We can probably catch one on the next corner-" There was a harsh screeching of wheels as another poparazzi car. It slammed into Blaine, knocking him over the hood and renched away from Kurt's hold. It was so fast, so harsh and Kurt felt and awful pull in his shoulder, but he ignored it watching slide off the hood into the street.

"Are you insane?" Kurt yelled at the driver of the car. The other car swung around taking off down the road. Kurt started going off in French, waving someone down on the street. "Please, call an ambulance!" He moved around the car to Blaine. He was sitting up, leaning against the front of the car.

"Don't move. Are you bleeding?"

"No, just sore. My knee is killing me," he winced. He couldn't unbend it. Blaine tried getting up but Kurt kept him down.

"NO! You're in shock. You just got hit by a car; you shouldn't be moving! I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt heard the snap of a camera and he shot up snatching the photographers camera and threw it against the pavement. There were police sirens as they came around the corner seeing the scene before them. It didn't take long for the ambulance to come after that and take Blaine and Kurt to the hospital. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"For the millionth time Jared, I'm okay. My shoulder is sore, but I'm far better off then Blaine is. Dislocated knee, but they popped it back into place. No, no they want him off it for a couple weeks, he can't do the show tonight and I'm not going to either. After all this, it's my- Yes! It is my fault. I'll talk to you more when I get back to the states." Kurt hung up his cell phone, making his way back down to the room Blaine was in.

Blaine was on the bed in a knee brace, flipping through the channels to find something that might be in english. "How are you feeling?" Kurt asked moving beside the bed.

"Sore but the doctors said I can leave once all my paperwork goes through. What about you?"

"I told you, I'm fine. I called Jared. We're both out of the show tonight. I'm not walking tonight, after what happened today, in Venice. I need a break and some time out of the lime light. It got you hurt- and don't you try to argue that!" Blaine had opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. Kurt sighed and ran his hand over Blaine's cheek.

"I'm going home."

"To Ohio?" Kurt nodded his head. "Want me to come with you?"

"Really? You want to come to loserville with me?"

"Well, I don't feel like sitting in my flat in New York alone and it would give us some time to work on that line of clothes you've been working on. Besides I have a few friends in Ohio that took up modeling after Dalton. Maybe we could talk them into helping you out. Besides, I've never been to Ohio before. I want to see what all the fuss was about."

"You're about to be bored out of your mind, Anderson," Kurt smiled, letting out a deep sigh. "I suppose I should call my Dad, let him know I'm coming back."

"Don't sound so thrilled."

"Hmm? No, I'm happy to be seeing my Dad. It's been a couple months since I've seen him. He'll be ecstatic that I'm home. I just really hate Ohio, that town-" Kurt frowned dialing his father's house. It rang a few times, until a tired voice picked up on the other end. "Shit what time is it in America? Hi, Dad."

"Kurt? You all right? What's wrong?"

"Nothing- well some things, but nothing earth shattering. Listen, Dad. I'm coming home. Probably sometime tomorrow from here. Not sure exactly when I'd be arriving back-"

"Just tell me a time and a place and I'll be there kiddo. Missed you like crazy. Saw those rag magazines. Don't let them get you down, okay?"

"Sure Dad. I'll be in touch soon. Get some sleep."

"Love you, kid."

"Love you too, Dad." Kurt hung up the phone, rubbing his eyes. "Well that's that then. Ohio bound. Are you sure about this? I mean-"

"Kurt," Blaine said, rolling his eyes as he pulled Kurt's hand away from his face. "I told you, I'm always up for an adventure."

"Yeah, well you're in for one hell of a trip. I promise."

oOoOoOoOoOoO

**I'm putting this story back in progress. It's taken a turn that I know where I want it to go and I think I can get a couple more chapters out of it :) Thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

Normally, when getting off a flight, Blaine or Kurt had cameras in their face, questions being thrown at them. They had to shuffle through crowds, maybe sign and autograph or two. Ahh, but not in Ohio. There was barely anyone on their flight, all of whom seemed to be on business trips or coming home from them. The airport was rather empty, but it was a week night. Blaine hobbled along behind Kurt, who had his bag for him, but he was keeping up.

"You're awful good on those things," Kurt pointed out.

"Not my first time," Blaine smiled, stopping when Kurt did. "So this is Ohio.."

"No, this is the airport and my father should be here soon to pick us up. I don't think anyone is going to be bothering us here." Which was a relief. Well not bothering them for a picture of any kind. He couldn't promise that the lovely folks in this town wouldn't have a comment or two about him. Kurt reminded himself this was only for a couple weeks and that he was really happy to see his family again. One never got to old to miss their Dad.

"Hey kiddo! You coming or not?" Burt's voice rang out in the terminal and Kurt looked back seeing his father. He couldn't help but smile and jog over to him, pulling him into a big hug. Burt returned it with a bear hug of his own and a kiss to the head. "Are you eating? I think you got skinnier. Jesus Christ..." He pulled back to have a good look at Kurt for the first time in months that wasn't in the center fold of some magazine. "You look stressed and tired. What did I tell you about pushing yourself?"

"I know, but it's really not work. It's the damn reporters. That's why I came back for a couple weeks. Needed to get out of the lime light." Kurt leaned on his Dad a little, enjoying the comfort and his father's worrying. "No better place to do that and be put in your place, then Lima, Ohio." Burt chuckled and looked up at the other boy that was with him.

"Oh, Dad. This is Blaine Anderson. We've been working for the same modeling company-"

"You dating my kid?" Burt asked, just throwing it out there. Ahh, Burt Hummel, always straight to the point. Kurt slowly remembered there was no bullshitting his father.

"Yes, sir, I am. Even go as far as to say I'm in love with him. Have been for a long while." Blaine smiled at Kurt, getting a blush out of him.

"Well it's about time you found someone. What happened to the leg kid? Trip on the runway." Burt smiled and Blaine did too, but Kurt smacked his Dad's shoulder.

"That's not funny. He got hit by a car because of this whole mess with me. I told him he could hide out in Lima while he got better." Kurt leaned down and picked up their bags, starting to walk off, the other two following.

"I forgot how you get when you need to sleep. I was trying to keep the mood light. I watch the news you know!" Burt called after his son, but he was getting the silent treatment. His father leaned in, whispering to Blaine. "His mother was the exact same way. Be careful of that."

"Trust me, I know," Blaine whispered back, waiting while Burt held the door for him so he could go out to the car. The ride home was calm enough, Kurt's Dad going on about the shop, Carol redoing the house with the money Kurt had sent them, Finn being engaged-

"Wait WHAT?" Kurt came out of his silent treatment quickly with that breaking news. "To Rachel? When did that happen! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because it just happened the other night. He went to one of her shows and at the curtain call, went on stage and popped the question in front of a full house. I guess he almost lost the ring in the orchestra pit he was shaking so bad. But she said yes." Kurt made some fantastic squeeling noise that only Blaine thought he could make him do. He cleared his throat pushing the naughty thoughts from his mind.

"Oh my God! That's amazing! So where is she now? Chicago? Broadway?"

"They're in New York City right now. Should be coming home tomorrow though. It was her last show. Haven't heard from them since their text." Burt just grinned.

Kurt hadn't seen Finn since he first started modeling. He'd talk to him on the phone and through texts, but he missed his big brother. He'd have to send him a message later so they could all meet Blaine.

Arriving back at the house, Carol came running out, catching Kurt into a bigger hug then Burt did. She laid kisses all over his face, worried over him like any mother would. "I've made a huge dinner for all of us so you better be hungry. Are you eating? Don't you dare tell me you're one of those starving models! I won't have it Kurt. Oh but after dinner, you should see the clothes I just bought. You'll be so proud of me." Kurt just laughed, giving Carol a kiss on the cheek.

"Carol, this is Blaine-"

"Kurt's boyfriend," Burt interrupted. Kurt's face went red as his father laughed, walking by with their bags to go in the house. Blaine had never seen Kurt this flustered all the years he knew him. It was rather adorable.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you. Do you model too?" Blaine just nodded his head. They were so down to earth and out of the loop. It was a really nice change. They'd get to meet Blaine Anderson the person, rather then the Calvin Klein model. "Of course you do. Beautiful face like that. Come on, let's get you off your feet." Before he knew it, he was shuffled inside and sitting on the couch.

Dinner was pleasent, though maybe a little embarassing for Kurt. So many stories from when he was little surfaced, including his Barbie collection and the screaming fit he pulled when he wanted to be Belle for Halloween one year and Burt had bought him Cinderella by accident. Blaine made sure to tell a few of his own to make Kurt feel better.

"...so I wore the tutu to school everyday of second grade. I used to sneak it into my backpack before I went out to the bus." The other three laughed, while Kurt just watched Blaine. His father and Carol loved him, Blaine seemed to be enjoying himself. This was going to be a nice little vacation.

By the time dinner was over, Kurt's phone had gone off several times without him realizing. He'd been so lost in catching up and watching Blaine. A few texts were from the modeling agency to make sure they made it to Ohio all right, but there was another one tucked away. 

_Hey sexy. Miss you a lot! Just drove past your Dad's house. Thinking of you superstar!- XoXo Mercedes_

He didn't even bother hitting return text on that one. Jumping up from the table he dialed his best girlfriend, listening to her ringback tone.

"HEY BABY!" Mercedes said on the other end. "How's... where the hell are you today?" She laughed.

"Mercedes! I've missed you so much! Funny story. I'm actually at my Dad's right now." Kurt yanked the phone away from his ear as she screamed on the other end.

"Shut the fuck up! No you're- I was just- Keep your skinny, white boy ass there. I'm coming over!" She hung up and Kurt skipped around the kitchen.

"Dad, Mercedes is coming over!"

"Some things never change," Burt said, picking up his dishes and Blaine's for him. Kurt lept onto the couch beside Blaine, kissing his cheek.

"Mercedes is my best friend, I'm so glad she'll get to meet you! You'll love her and I know she'll adore you. How about we get you up to my old room? I'm assuming it's not a gym by now. My Dad isn't one for exercising." Blaine laughed as Kurt helped him up to his old bedroom. It was just as Blaine would picture it to be. Old vanity, white walls, colored accents... it looked like a 40 year old art collector lived here, not a teenager. Blaine settled down on the bed, Kurt fussing over him to make him comfortable, before he leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"And you were nervous about me meeting them," Blaine said, his hand rubbing Kurt's back. "Your parents are awesome, just like you."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again, trying to remember why he'd invited Mercedes over. No, it was good. It was to early for them to do anything without getting caught. Kurt let out a soft sigh before he pulled back licking his lips.

The doorbell rang downstairs and Kurt was off the bed. "I'VE GOT IT!" Blaine laughed, shaking his head. He was seeing more and more of the real Kurt, not the model. It was enlightening, but it didn't change how he felt for him in the least. If anything, he was enjoying him more and more.

Flying down the stairs, Kurt threw the door open and screamed with Mercedes as they fell into each others arms. "Oh my God KURT! You look amazing! I've missed you SO much!"

"Then you need to come around the world with me! I hate not having you around, Cedes," he said, pouting as he pulled out of their hug. "Come on! I need all the gossip and I need to show you something absolutely fabulous!" He took her hand and started up the stairs, Burt coming by with his beer.

"Hello Mercedes."

"Hey Mr. Hummel!" she called, disappearing down the hall and into Kurt's room, where they were greeted by- "YOU'RE BLAINE ANDERSON! KURT. BLAINE ANDERSON IS IN YOUR BED."

"I KNOW."

Blaine blinked, waving quietly from the bed as the other to gazed at him. "Hi there. You must be Mercedes."

"Oh yeah, sorry! Hi," she giggled, blushing. "That's me. Kurt, why is this gorgeous man laying in your bed in Lima Ohio?"

"Well he got hurt while we were in Paris. We were getting followed by some assholes and he got hit by a car, so we both decided some time off while he got better was in order. There is also the small matter of him being my boyfriend." Kurt licked his top lip, his hands twisted together. Blaine nodded his head as Mercedes stood there with her mouth open.

"No."

"It's true," Blaine smiled. Now Mercedes was hugging him and Blaine just let her, laughing.

"That is way to much pretty in one relationship," she laughed, hugging Kurt again.

"All right enough about me! You can pick up any paper and find out about my life. What has been happening here?" They seemed to have fallen into their element now. They sat down on the bed on either side of Blaine and settled in for what looked like a serious round of conversation. "I already know Rachel and Finn are getting married-"

"ABOUT TIME! Hmmm okay well did you hear that Quinn is knocked up again."

"No she's not! It's Puck's right?"

"Who elses would it be? Beth is going to be seven this year. You should see her, she looks just like Quinn. Puck won't ask her to marry him and I think she's weirdly okay with that. But she's expecting again. It's a boy this time, so Puck's just a little excited. Um... You know Mike and Tina got married, but they're in California now. I haven't heard from them in a while, but I know they both in the industry."

Blaine just sat listening. He didn't have a clue who these people were, but he had to assume they were friends of Kurt's, or at least people they went to school with.

"Oh, Artie! He was going to Berkley, right?"

"Yeah, he graduated. Has a recording studio in Chicago now. He's still the most gangster person I know. He DJ's some bigger events... he's doing really good. I think I talk to him the most of everyone. He's the only one that stayed in Ohio."

"So what about Santana and Britt?"

"Haven't seen them since graduation. I know Santana wanted out of Lima and Britt just went with her." They both shared a look before they started laughing.

"I think I missed something..." Blaine said and caught both their attention.

"They've been together as long as we can remember. Aside from me, they were the only openly gay people in school. They escaped this town just like I did, only difference is they seemed to have cut ties completely. I couldn't do that if I wanted to," Kurt said, reaching out and squeezing Mercedes' hand.

"Enough about everyone else! I wanna hear about all your jobs! All the places you've been and the people you've done- SEEN! I meant seen!" Kurt and Blaine laughed spending the rest of the night talking about the last couple years leading up to more recently.

"So you want to start your own line. Kurt that would be fabulous! You were always the second best dressed person at school."

"Who was the first?" Blaine asked.

"Me. Duh." Mercedes gave Blaine a look, before she kept talking. "But seriously! If anyone could make a line of clothes that everyone would want to wear, it's you. Is your agency going to back you on this? Can I be your publicist! You know I'm looking for a job."

Something that had been a playful conversation was starting to turn serious on him and he wasn't sure he was ready for that. "Let's not get to crazy. All I have are some napkins with a few ideas on them..."

"Yeah, so did J.K. Rowling and that girl is Oprah rich! Times ten!"

"It's a really good concept, Kurt," Blaine said, his hand rubbing Kurt's back. "It's something to think about and work on while you're here. Not much to distract you in Lima. And I'm not going to be much fun till I'm off crutches. But when I am, we could make a road trip to Ohio to meet up with my friends. Get some help from them. I mean, really? What have you go to lose?"

Kurt thought about it a moment before he sighed. "All right! All right you two win. Nothing. I don't have a damn thing to lose. I'll show you the napkins."


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of the week, Blaine was off his crutches and using a cane to get around much faster then before. After accepting all the old man comments Kurt could come up with and giving him a few whacks to tell him enough was enough, they made their plans to head to Chicago to meet up with their agency. Kurt had never been so nervous about an interview in his life. What if the company didn't want to back him on his career move? He was still under their contract after all. He could still model and design, couldn't he?

"What are you so worked up about? They love you there, Kurt," Blaine said, glancing over the top of his magazine. Kurt's knuckles were white from grasping the arms of the seat he was in. "Look, the worst that could happen is you won't get the backing from them and you'd have to finish your contract up first. I mean, how many more years are you with them?"

"Four- It's not that I couldn't afford to start the line myself-"

"Then why are we even going to this? Kurt." Blaine put the magazine down and reached across the seat to take his boyfriend's hand. "Break free."

"Don't be silly-"

"I'm not! You've told me for years you started modeling because you were good at it. Not once did you say it was because you wanted to, or it was your dream. It's always been about the fashion for you, love. You take in the clothes more then anyone else on that runway and the few things you've put together this week are better then anything I've worn in the last five years." He smiled and kissed Kurt, ignoring the muttering of the people across the way on the bus. "Go in there and plead your case. If they don't want to back you, then take a chance, take a risk."

"I never pegged you for a Kelly Clarkson fan." Kurt smiled at the face Blaine made, as he gently stroked his cheek. "All right, I get it. We'll see how it goes. Maybe I'll be all brave like you think I am and go it on my own."

"You're the bravest person I know," Blaine whispered. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he looked into those beautiful brown eyes. The way Blaine looked him, how he'd always looked at him was intimidating, but so passionate. Kurt had never felt this kind of love before and he almost choked up as he smiled back at his boyfriend.

The bus came to a stop and the two of them got off, once more ignoring all the whispers. It was new to Blaine since he'd grown up in the city. He wasn't used to these small town folks being so closeted and unaccepting. Kurt just walked it off, like normal, making his way out into the streets of Chicago to catch a cab.

On the cab ride, Blaine's phone went off. "Oh! Hey Nick! Yeah I just got into town..." There was a bit of a pause, before he smiled. "Well, if everyone is meeting up, give us about half and hour." Blaine hung up , glancing over at Kurt. "Feel like a party tonight?"

"I haven't been to one in a while and I think I need something to keep my mind off of tomorrow. Sure, why not?"

"Great! You'll love the guys and who knows, they might come and model for you once you get your clothes line up and going. I know I'll be jumping at the oppertunity." Leaning over, Blaine caught Kurt's neck in a rather heated kiss, causing Kurt to tense up a little. He blushed, kissing the top of Blaine's head to indicate they were at the hotel.

"You told them a half an hour..."

"I'm regretting it a great deal right now..."

"So then we'll stay the respectable few hours and then you can help me calm my nerves before bed." Kurt took Blaine's hand and helped him out of the cab, before they made their way into the hotel to check in.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rooftop the party was at, was breath taking. They could see almost all of the skyline. There were designers everywhere, female and male models, drinks being passed this way and that. It had been so long since Kurt had worked a show in Chicago, he wasn't sure if he recognized any of the people from the industry. There were some beautiful people there though. A rather attractive group of men were by the edge, looking around. One of them spotted Blaine and started waving excitedly.

"Are those your friends?" Kurt asked, moving closer to Blaine. They were amazing and Kurt couldn't believe he'd never heard of any of them before.

"Yep, that's them. Hey guys!" The rest of the group had come to meet them half way, giving out hugs.

"So what? You trying to be House now?" Nick asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"Dude, he got hit by a car remember? It was all over the tabloids," David said, giving him a playful shove. "How are you holding up Anderson?"

"Sore, but I'll live. Guys, this is Kurt Hummel-"

"Come on Blaine, we all know the famous Hummel." Jeff reached out and took Kurt's hand, shaking it. "My name is Jeff, this is Nick, David, Wes, Trent and Thad." Kurt barely realized how dry his throat was, but he nodded his head.

"It's wonderful to meet you all. Blaine speaks rather highly of you."

"Well he should," Trent said. "We're some of the best damn walkers this side of Chicago. We taught him everything he knows. Except maybe walking into on coming traffic." The guys all laughed and Kurt tried to along with them, but it was rather forced.

"Hey, come on," Blaine said, trying to move the subject along. It seemed no matter how badly he wished Kurt wouldn't blame himself for that, he still did. "Anyways, there's three parts to this meet up. One is I haven't seen you divas in almost two years, second is I wanted you all to be the first to know that Kurt and I are offical."

The whole group almost choked on their drinks, staring for a moment, before they all started pulling out their wallets. "And that would be twenty from all of you," Blaine smiled. Kurt raised his eyebrow, watching Blaine as he was given a little extra pocket cash. "They told me I was dreaming if I ever thought I'd be lucky enough to call you mine. I bet them my dream would come true." Kurt smiled and took a twenty out of his hand, stuffing it in his pocket.

"My cut," he snickered.

"All right, so aside from robbing all of us, what's reason number three?" Wes asked, taking another free drink as the tray came by.

"Well, Kurt is starting his own line up. He's trying to get it going now so he can show at Spring Fashion Week. If our agency will back him up, he's going to need some models and I was hoping he'd have the finest looking bunch in all of Chicago?"

"Well do you have anything to show us? Or are we walking naked?" Nick asked.

"I don't have my portfolio-" Kurt looked over at Blaine who was busting the portfolio out of the bag he had over his shoulder. Laying it out on a clean table, he showed the boys what Kurt had to offer. Kurt was more nervous now then he'd been about this whole thing. These guys weren't even the ones that would be funding him and he felt like he could be ill. The only people that had seen these sketches were Blaine, Mercedes and his father. This could be considered the general public!

"This is amazing."

Those three words broke the tension Kurt had felt weighing down on him. David and the others looked in awe at the drawings Kurt had done. "R.. really?"

"Seriously. I would wear everything in this collection. It's so young and fresh, but it still has that old fashion edge to it. Kurt this would kill at Fashion Week." The rest of the boys agreed with David.

"Yeah, if this gets underway, sign me up. I'll work for free clothes," Trent said, smiling at his friends.

The rest of the evening was much less stressful. If people that didn't know Kurt loved this collection, then maybe he really did stand a chance at getting this company of his underway. Before he knew it, his body was pleasently numb from the booze he'd been sipping on all night. His hand squeezed at Blaine's good knee throughout the night, but now he was squeezing at Blaine's thigh. Every now and then, he'd get a soft groan out of the boy, which thankfully was ignored by his friends.

"I think it's getting late," he finally said, taking Kurt's hand out from between his legs, under the table. "We've been traveling all day and we've got to be up early so Kurt can meet with his boss. Guys it's been great." Everyone gave out hugs and their goodbyes, while Kurt tried to remember what balance was. Blaine got Kurt off the roof and into the elevator before the boy was pressed up solid against him. Kurt's lips collided with Blaine's, not an inch between them.

"Oh my God, I'm so horny," Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips. "Reminds me of that time in Greece."

"Oh, right. You were so shitty," Blaine groaned against Kurt, his hips grinding back against the other. "I forget what booze does to you. I kind of like it."

"Kind of? I'll change that," Kurt whispered, before he kissed him roughly. Both of them almost missed that the doors had opened to the floor they needed, but Blaine stuck his cane out just in the nick of time.

"Steady, Kurt," Blaine said, leading him out of the building and out to the row of taxis. He remembered all to well what happened in Greece, how grabby Kurt got, how surprised he was no one had caught them sooner there. Telling the driver where to go, they took off towards the hotel.

Kurt didn't leave any space between them, his hand diving back to his favorite spot on Blaine's thigh. He could feel how hard the poor boy was and he couldn't help but feel proud he'd caused it. Blaine was doing his best to ignore what Kurt was doing, until he heard a zipper come undone and soon, cool fingers were brushing up against his length.

"Jesus Christ," Blaine scoffed, resting his head back against the seat behind him. Kurt kissed at Blaine's neck as he lightly stroked his lover. It was aggrevating what a good job he was doing at keeping his cool in public. He knew if Blaine touched him now, half of the city would hear him moan.

"Blaine, touch me," Kurt whispered, feeling the goosebumps grow on the other's neck, but Blaine shook his head, looking out the window to see how far they were from the hotel. Just a couple blocks, thank God. Kurt pulled back, pouting, but he continued to stroke Blaine.

"Soon, sweetheart. Soon I won't keep my hands off you," Blaine promised. That seemed to appease the young man, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. He felt Blaine buck up into his hand every moment or so, trying his best to keep composed. It felt like the longest car ride of his life, but finally they were pulling up front. Blaine threw his money at the driver and pulled Kurt out of the car. Thankfully his suit coat was long enough to cover up that he was unzipped. 

The elevator was waiting for them, the ride was short and sweet and before he knew it the door to their room was slamming behind them and Blaine had dropped his pants. "You take care of what you started, right now," he breathed before he kissed Kurt fiercely. Kurt had lost his own pants, rubbing up against Blaine with a sharp cry.

Pushing Blaine back into the chair in the room, Kurt straddled his lap. He held onto Blaine as he started to beat him off, letting the other strip him down nude. "God Kurt, slowly," Blaine hissed, thrusting up into Kurt's hand.

"No, no I need you rock hard so I can ride you," he whined, touching himself as well. "Fuck... fuck Blaine please, something- anything, just touch me," Kurt moaned. He cries only got louder when Blaine weasled a finger up inside him. Kurt's hand moved to grip the hair on the back of Blaine's head, his face frozen in pure bliss.

After several moments of passionate making out, Kurt turned around in Blaine's lap, back to him as he went to ease himself down. "Kurt, Kurt-" Blaine whimpered. He was out of reach for lube and he could feel the burn without some help. Kurt was going to feel this in the morning. He might as well. But that didn't stop Kurt from moving his hips roughly against him. Maybe a good thing the boys body was numb from the booze.

Blaine was sad the chair was to narrow for Kurt to face him, but he was thankful for the mirror across the room. Kurt was so beautiful, it would have been a shame if he didn't get to see how crazy he drove him when they fucked. Kurt moaned with each thrust down, holding onto both of the arms of the chair to help support himself. Blaine moaned as he snaked his arms around him, jerking him off with one hand, while the other ran up and down his stomach.

Kurt bent forward slightly, really rolling his hips. The position was perfect and Blaine was tapping right up against his swollen prostate. One of his hands moved to cover his mouth as he cried out over and over again. Blaine leaned forward so he could kiss Kurt's shoulders, giving as much push from below as he could. It was to much for the other and within moments he was coming, covering them both.

Blaine did his best to keep, but Kurt was spent and already trying to curl up against him. That was when he noticed Blaine was still hard. "Oh baby," he mumbled, slidding out of his lap and onto the floor between his legs. Without hesitation, he had Blaine in his mouth, sucking on him hard. Blaine eased back into the chair. "I knew I could shake your nerves," he smiled, arching off the chair as Kurt got a bit squirrelly with him.

Kurt's slender finger curled up inside of Blaine as he took him deeper and deeper into his mouth. "Oh you little devil-" Blaine hissed, feeling the tightness in his stomach grow and burn. As it became more intense, he gasped, his fingers digging into the arms of the chair. "K-KURT!"

He came in his boyfriend's mouth, hearing Kurt gag because he knew the other hadn't been expecting it. Reaching down, Blaine pulled Kurt up into his lap so they could both come down a little, making sure the gagging didn't bring on puking. Kurt was drunk enough and he'd seen some pretty 'wonderful' moments when the two activities were mixed.

"Bed," he whispered against Kurt's temple, only receiving a nod from the other. Carefully, he laid Kurt out on their bed and tucked him in. This all proved rather fruitless when Kurt snuggled up against him and out of the sheets. "Get some sleep, you've got a big day in the morning," Blaine whispered even softer, still trying to come down off his high.

It didn't take long for Kurt to oblidge and pass out nestled in Blaine's arms. With a smile on his face, Blaine soon joined him in sleep, hoping tomorrow would go as well as today had.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait for a new chapter. Just got home from vacation :D Hope you're still out there and reading and that you enjoy this new addition. Please feel free to review and leave feedback! It keeps me going lol. Happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the night of Kurt's big runway show and to say he was nervous was a bit of an understatement. He'd been working on this line for months, put quiet a bit of his own money into it and now, here he was at Mercedes Benz Fashion Week, hooking Nick into one of his blazers and tops. "Do you think this looks all right?" he asked Nick, his hands shaking a little from nerves.

"Kurt, this collection is amazing. You really out did yourself. It's going to sell before we can even finish walking everyone down the runway." He clapped Kurt on the shoulder and moved off to the snack table before going for a touch up in hair. Kurt's eyes roamed the small area he had, seeing each of his designs come to life. Some of the biggest names in fashion were sitting in the front row of this show, most of whom he'd walked for once upon a time. There was a gentle tap on his shoulder and it caused him to turn around, slightly startled.

Blaine was standing there with flowers in his hand, dressed in one of the suits Kurt had made. His hair was slicked back, but there was some volume to it and he just looked so amazingly delicious that it took Kurt a moment to realize the bouquet in his hand was for him.

"Oh! Blaine you didn't have to," Kurt smiled, smelling them. They were his favorite and so beautiful.

"Yes I did. This is your night and it's going to be amazing." He leaned in and kissed Kurt's cheek, hearing the call for places. Kurt's fingers curled around the back of Blaine's neck, lips pressing against the other's ear.

"You'll wait for me backstage?" he asked, closing his eyes. It was tradition after every show. They would wait in the wings for one another, usually in secret, but now the whole world knew about their romance.

"In the wings," Blaine whispered back, before he was kissing him on the lips. "Kurt these pants aren't very forgiving to begin with. You can't send me on half hard." Kurt was the devil, he was sure of it, because he knew just how to press his buttons right.

"No choice. Break a leg," he smiled, smelling the flowers as Blaine joined the rest of his modeling friends. Kurt passed the flowers off to one of the stage crew, being passed a microphone back. Kurt walked past the line, the boys all cheering him on. He blushed seeing Blaine's smile before he went out behind the curtain to a waiting audience. The applause was thunderous, the celebrities were numerous. Kurt had walked for these people so many times before, but it was always brief and he never had to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, his voice shaking only for a moment. "I'd like to thank you all for your support and your encouragement to bring about the Dalton line. It took a while to put this into motion and I hope you all enjoy my work." He smiled and disappeared behind the curtain again, running to the TV's to watch the show.

The music started and Jeff walked out first. The line started with casual and moved into the evening wear outfits. Already the crowd was drawn in as the next boy took the corner. The energy in the tent was incredible and by the time Blaine lead the charge for the evening wear outfits, offers were already making their way back to Kurt. The sight of Blaine walking always brought a room to awe. As he reached the end of the runway the glasses came off and the beautiful smoulder he prided himself in glowed. Kurt swore he saw a few girls fan themselves as he walked back up the runway.

He was doing the same with his hand.

He was broken from his trance, when a nudge on the shoulder from Nick told him he needed to get in the line up for the final walk. They entered the tent to a thunderous standing ovation. Some of the biggest names in the business were cheering him on. As he reached the end of the runway, the flashes of hundreds of cameras went off. Kurt couldn't help but strike a pose out of pure habit. He was in one of his own outfits after all.

Kurt made his way back, just getting behind the curtain when he was pulled off, just like old times. he was caught in Blaine's warm embrace and took no time in finding his lips in the dark. "I haven't had a rush like that since my first show," Blaine whispered.

"Same," Kurt breathed against his lips. "I can't believe they liked it so much..."

"Liked? Kurt, they practically had sexual relations with your collection. It's perfect." Blaine could hear people asking where Kurt had disappeared to. "Go on, sell all your clothes. I'll see you at the after party." He kissed Kurt one more time, before he pushed his boyfriend out to the hounds. Kurt was flooded immediately by reporters. When he looked around for a sign of Blaine, there was none.

It took him two hours to finally break free. He'd made deals with several business and other designers to collaborate a line or two together. Grabbing his things he made his way to the address of the party. He was certain by now, the party was well underway. He felt bad taking so long and he hoped Blaine wasn't to worried. Then again, he hadn't texted him to ask where he was. He knew it would be a while. Kurt smiled still in awe of this evening, of the past year, really. He'd gone from just walking the runway to owning it tonight. The next year would bring another collection, possibly becoming a big name in fashion.

There seemed to be a few parties going on in this building tonight, but Kurt followed the instructions and made it to the third floor. Slidding the large door open, it was empty. Well, not empty. Blaine was in a new suit and trench. There was another bouquet of flowers, roses this time waiting for him. "Blaine, what is this?" Kurt smiled walking in the room, hands tucked into his pockets. "You already got me flowers."

"Those were from everyone. These ones are from me." Blaine smiled before he passed them off.

"And this party? I thought you said we were going to the after party."

"This is the party. You've been so busy lately, we both have, getting ready for this show. I thought you could use a few minutes of quiet, of just the two of us."

"That's because you know me so well. This has been a whirl wind. I don't know how the night, how anything could be better then this-"

"Marry me."

"-I mean the show was fantastic, everyone did such a good show. You wouldn't believe the offers I got Blaine! Never in a million years did I think I would.. I... what?" Kurt's mind started to slow down as he took in what the other had asked him. He almost dropped the flowers he was holding and his eyes had gotten the widest Blaine had ever seen them.

Blaine took a few steps closer to the other, his hand slidding around his waist.

"I want you, to marry me. Because I want to be with you every step of the way, help whenever I can, meet you after a long night of meetings and shows and swatch insanity," Blaine laughed, remembering the fit Kurt threw one night over the colors he'd been working with. It had taken a lot for him to stay calm and calm his boyfriend down. "Let's be real Kurt, as long as we've known each other, been off and on again, all we've been through? You knew we were going to end up together int the end. I can't see myself with anyone else-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips locking with his own.

By the time they pulled away, Kurt's face was streeked with tears, but the smile on his face was radiant. "I was wrong. This night just got a lot better," he laughed, wipping his eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Blaine asked, trying to wipe a few away himself.

"That is a very loud, yes," Kurt smiled. "So is there really no party, because I could go home with you right now..."

"Well, there is one upstairs, I just stopped you before you could get there. If you want to go still," Blaine smiled back.

"Are you kidding? If there's a party then I am telling everyone about this and then once we've made an apperance and stayed a respectable amount of time, I'm definately taking you home."

"But you're going to show me off first?" Blaine chuckled as Kurt took his hand.

"Life's a show when it comes to me Blaine. Thought you knew that by now?" Taking his fiance's hand, he lead him up to the party for him, for them now.

**~FIN~**

**A/N: Sorry this last chapter took so long everyone. Thanks for those that read and enjoyed :) So much for a one shot, huh? Hope this was worth the wait. If you liked, review :D**


End file.
